Listen To Your Heart
by Blood Shinobi
Summary: Hisao sits by himself inside his dorm with only darkness and depression as his company. An unexpected, female visitor suddenly knocks on his door. Will the girl's visit brighten him up, or make him feel even worse? Misha x Hisao. Contains an erotic scene.


~Listen to your heart~

I should be out there and have a good time with the other students: get to know people and form friendships. I should, yet here I'm still in my dorm. If I were to leave my room, I would only feel out of place, an invisible and intangible ghost walking amongst the living. Unseen and unheard of.

It's a late Friday evening and I have been at the new school for two weeks. I sit on my bed, leaning against the padded headboard. My room has been nearly enveloped by a thick veil of darkness. Only the moonlight seeping through my window provides a light blue illumination, just enough for me to see some vague contours of my furniture. In silence, I observe a glass bottle full of whiskey in my hand, turning it around to look at it from all directions. The bottle was a welcome gift from the person living across my room, Kenji. I remember his words when he gave it to me.

_"In times like these, bros must watch out for each other and cover the other's back, lest a stealthy feminist assassin decides to sneak up on you from the shadows and plunge a poisoned dagger into your back when you least expect it. Call it a generous gift from the Brotherhood, the last defenders against the evil feminists."_

Kenji surely enjoys spicing up his own speeches to make them sound melodramatic. He mentioned a brotherhood, as if there are more guys who support his delusional cause. I haven't known him for many days, but I can't really think of him as having many friends, if any at all. His unfriendly, antisocial, and paranoid attitude would scare everyone away. I'm surprised he and I have exchanged so many words with each other. Most of the time it's just him ranting his angry words of misogyny all over me. Still, I have to give it to him; Kenji has guts for managing to smuggle in a full whiskey bottle into school. My mind suddenly goes blank as I realize a sad truth about myself; I assumed Kenji to have no friends...but when I look at myself, I realize I don't really have any friends here either.

I tried to get to know people here at the school. I remember some of their faces and names. There was Rin, the skilled but aloof artist. Lilly, the well-mannered caring girl from Scotland, who was friend with the awkwardly shy Hanako. I had bumped into the energetic and athletic Emi in the hallway. Shizune, the strict and fair head of the Student Council, and her overly cheery friend, Misha, had guided me around at school and informed me how things work around here. I believed myself to have felt a vague connection with every one of them. I was wrong. I asked them for plans during the weekend. Lilly and Hanako politely explained they had their own plans. Rin was nowhere to be found. Emi was apparently going to visit her mother. Shizune and Misha had work to do for the upcoming festival. Therefore, I was left to myself.

Finally, I open the bottle and take a deep sniff from it. The spicy aroma of the copper colored liquid from within fills my nostrils. It makes me curious to taste it. Thus, I lift and tilt the bottle to pour some whiskey into my mouth. It is not my first time drinking alcohol. I have tried a few beers and a bit of wine before, but I was not fully prepared for the burning, acid like taste of whiskey. I cringe slightly, and manage to swallow it without much problem. A moment passes, while I drink a bit more. The consumed alcohol is absorbed and spread out through my blood stream. The intoxicating effect sneaks up on me and spreads through my body and mind. I welcome it by drinking some more. This time, it doesn't taste just as bad.

I sigh heavily. What a depressing moment. Here I am, sitting by myself within the shadows with only a whiskey bottle to keep me company. Sinister feelings of loneliness, regret for the past and doubts of the future begins to distort my mind. Is this what I have become? I don't remember being like this at all at my old school. However, back then I didn't have a serious heart condition either. Is this my first step to my new future, to become a lonely and miserable alcoholic who can only find comfort and company from the content of a bottle? I thought the drink would dampen my depression. I was even willing to have a strong hangover the next morning if it could wash away this bad mood of mine. Instead, it seems to enhance my gloomy mood further. I bite my lower lip so hard I almost puncture the soft skin. The pain barely even registers in my mind.

I bury my face into my palm and groan, rubbing my temples. A mild headache now also accompanies me. This night isn't getting any better at all. Might as well go to sleep. I close the bottle, let it rest next to me and close my eyelids, not bothering to undress or brush my teeth. It doesn't take many seconds for my mind and body to relax and slip away towards sleep. Before I can fully doze off, I'm abruptly woken by a loud, banging noise. I gasp, as if waking up from a terrible nightmare. Fully awake again, I look at my door and hear the banging again. Who can it be at this hour, I wonder. To be honest, I don't know and I don't care. It's probably Kenji wanting his bottle back and telling me the latest news of the so-called upcoming attack of the feminist army. As eager as I'm for company, Kenji is not exactly what I'm looking for. I hear the banging a third time.

"Go away. It's late," I groan tiredly. I quickly regret saying that. Now I have given my presence away. I should have stayed quiet and waited until he left. There is no response heard. Did I win? I managed to send the visitor away with four simple words? I enjoy every second of the victory and the peace that follows it. For a short moment, the only sounds I hear are my slow and strong heartbeats and my drawn out breathing. I hear something else now coming from the door. Not a banging noise, instead a young, female voice, which I recognize too easily.

"Hicchan! Why won't you open the door?" the girl sounds slightly upset, not appreciating being ignored, and told to go away. I expected as much. What is Misha doing here at this time?

"I said go away, Misha. I want to sleep."

"Nuh-uh. You will open the door...or...or I will tear it down!"

I chuckle sardonically at her empty threat. I can't ignore her. I have to retort with sarcasm.

"I would like to see that. Are you going to huff and puff and blow my door down?" Even though she is not present in my room, it somehow feels pleasant to talk to someone during my current, gloomy situation. I smile to myself, as I can imagine Misha puffing her cheeks and chest out and scowl at me through the door. Did she perhaps leave? I'm wrong; however, as I'm about to take another sip of the whiskey I hear a distinct mechanical sound from the door, before it is pushed open. How stupid of me to leave the door unlocked. A draft of fresh and cold air washes over me.

The alcohol has somewhat distorted my vision, turning my dark surroundings into a blurry mess. I find it difficult to focus my gaze on Misha's familiar outline as she stands in the doorframe. The hallway outside my room is dimly lit. The light invades my room and does battle with the darkness, with Misha caught right in the middle. She is clad in the girls' school uniform; the blouse, so white it almost glows faintly in the darkness. The decently short and olive green skirt is harder to pick out though. Her legs are almost bare, save for the long, white socks.

"Hicchan, how rude of you," she crosses her arms over her chest and frowns at me, "Why don't you open the door when a friend visits you?"

Friend? I'm surprised she refers to me as that so easily. I have only been here for a few days. I barely know anyone. However, I have talked with Misha at several occasions since I came to this school. Nevertheless, she is still pretty much a stranger to me, an enigma. Pretty much just another schoolmate.

Determined to stay, Misha strides into my room without my permission and closes the door behind her. The light from the hallway is cut off, and once again, my room is dominated by the perpetual darkness and the faint moonlight. She stops before me.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" She leans in closer and bores her gaze into. She tries to get my attention, and fails. Casually, I lean my tired and aching head against the wall, hoping my ignoring will send her away. I am wrong, again. I should know by now that Misha is not someone who gives up easily. The object in my hand does not go unnoticed.

"Is that a bottle of ALCOHOL in your hand?" Her glare shifts back and forth between my uncaring face, and the bottle in my lap. She does not sound approving at all of my gift from Kenji. "You know that sort of thing is not allowed at school. Where did you get it? How did you smuggle it in?" Misha tends to speak louder than normal, and this moment is no exception. I shoot her a disapproving look. Geez, why don't you say it louder and let the whole school know that Hisao Nakai has a bottle of alcohol in his room. Why not also say how miserable he feels. The only response she gets out of me is an annoyed grunt and dismissive wave of my hand, gesturing for her to get out of my room.

The alcohol has slowed down my reflexes, and I become aware of that when Misha grabs the bottle and yanks it out of my hand, spilling a few drops on the carpet. Great, now I will have whiskey stains on the carpet that stink of alcohol.

"Hey, give it back, Misha. That's not yours," I reach out in a clumsy attempt to retrieve my precious bottle. Misha is already far out of reach. She looks like an upset mother who has caught her son in the act of underage drinking.

"Are you not smarter than this, Hicchan? You know this is bad for you. Liquid poison." Great, now she also SOUNDS like my mother. I pity any children she will have in the future. I observe Misha observing the bottle just as I have done earlier. Despite her disapproval of my drinking, she seems quite curious about the bottle itself. Suddenly, to my surprise, she lifts it up to her mouth. I protest.

"Hey, you have no right to drink what's mine," my words stop her in mid action, though only temporarily.

"Don't overreact. As a professional member of the Student Council, I must thoroughly test this substance to confirm that it is indeed alcohol," she says with a less than professional grin.

I scoff at her and shake my head in disapproval. I bet she does it only to get a bit of free liquor. Despite that, I say nothing, and quietly watch the pink haired girl before she raises the bottle and takes a single sip, a surprisingly big sip I must add. I break my stillness as I chuckle softly, not able to contain myself watching Misha's reaction. Her pretty and round face grimace out of disgust from the liquid burning her lips, tongue, and throat. At least she managed to swallow it.

"Ugh, my suspicions...were correct," says Misha after licking away as much as she could of the lingering and nasty aftertaste left within her mouth. It looks like it was her first time drinking whiskey. Maybe it even was her first try at alcohol at all. At least I can have some pride in myself for having a better grip of alcohol than she has. She puts the bottle aside, and then sits down next to me on the bed. If she's here to stay, I might as well converse casually with her.

"So, where is Shizune?" I curiously inquire without even looking at Misha. It feels odd to see her apart from Shizune. The two of them are always seen close together all the time, as if they are conjoined twins.

"Oh, poor Shicchan suddenly got a terrible stomach ache, so she decided to go and sleep."

I nod. Food poisoning perhaps? That's too bad for Shizune. I wonder how she'll feel tomorrow.

"I suppose you're going to tell me why you came here?"

"Do I need a reason?" Misha teasingly retorts. Her expression changes, as she puts on a more serious face with traces of sadness in it. Her concerned voice sounded motherly. "I saw you earlier today. You were being by yourself at the cafeteria, and you looked sad. I don't like watching my precious friends feeling down. I came here...because I wanted to check you up, to see if there was something, I could do for you. Do you want to talk, Hicchan? I understand if you want to be left alone," her compassionate attitude takes me completely by surprise. This must be Misha's better half.

"I..." I speak up, but am not able to find the words I was looking for, "I guess I'm still trying to settle down with my new life. It takes time to get adjusted again. I spent four months at a hospital before I came to this school."

"You have only been here for a couple of weeks, Hicchan. Give it more time. You are always welcome to spend time with Shicchan and me. We enjoy your company. I like to think of you as a friend."

"Some 'friend' you are. Barging in without permission and stealing alcohol," that could have been said a bit better. My voice sounded too stern.

"You...you don' think of me as your friend?" I see her trembling lower lip, and what might be the saddest puppy eyes ever. The sight of Misha's heartrending appearance fills me to the brim with guilt. How could I say something so cruel like that? It's not like me at all. I might be depressed, but I have no right to infect others with it. I should be grateful. After all, Misha came here because she worried about me. No one else bothered about my well-being. Well, except for Kenji of course. However...Kenji is Kenji.

"I'm sorry, Misha. I didn't mean it. Must've been the whiskey talking. You ARE my friend."

"Wahahaha!" She lets out her trademark laughter. "That's much better. See, you can be friendly when you want to," she turns her head away from me to look around the room. Her gaze come to rest on the wooden nightstand. "Oh? What's this?" Misha curiously inquires about the many bottles of pills placed on top of it, "is this candy? Can I please have some? Her face lights up in anticipation to indulge herself with my 'candy'.

"No. Those are my medications. I need them for my heart condition, arrhythmia. If you eat any of them they would probably only make you feel sick."

"Aww," she pouts in disappointment, "there are so many. You take these every day? Misha picks up bottle after bottle and briefly inspects them.

"Mmhmm. Some I take some twice a day, others just once."

A humorous thought; there should be warning labels on the medicine bottles: Keep out of reach for children...and Misha. The bottles don't keep her interested for very long.

"Hey, Hicchan, may I listen to your heartbeat?"

"Why?" I frown. The sudden question strikes me as odd and random. "There is nothing special about it. It's like any other's heartbeat. Except mine beats a little...irregular. You would only end up disappointed."

"But! She pouts, and insists. "I want to listen to your so called allythlia."

"It's ARR-YTH-MIA," I promptly correct her before pausing for a brief moment as I look on Misha's anticipating eyes. I will disappoint the poor girl even more if I decline her. Oh well, she might as well have a go at it. "Fine fine fine. You may listen."

"Yay! Misha claps her hands together. A wide, playful grin spreads across her round face. Like an excited child running towards the wrapped gifts beneath a Christmas tree, she nearly lungs at me. I look down on her as she presses her ear against my chest where my sick heart beats behind walls of flesh and bone. Even though I still wear my school uniform, I clearly feel Misha's body heat. She feels very warm. Her perfume charms my nose with pleasantness. I remain perfectly still and do not break the stillness, letting Misha listen without any disturbances.

"Wow..." she whispers, "it sounds incredible," she sounds truthful, although a bit exaggerated. No traces of sarcasm or disappointment in it from what I can tell.

"Listening to your heart is like listening to your soul," she moves her head away and sits down next to me once more. The delicate scent of her perfume still lingers in the air around me. It feels like the atmosphere in the room has lightened up a bit, thanks to her. I don't feel so awful anymore.

"I didn't know you were so poetic, Misha."

"There is a lot you don't know about me," she mischievously puts her tongue out, and pokes my nose. I'm not able to hold back a light chuckle and smile. It's the first time today I smile genuinely. It feels good, as if I haven't done so for a long time. At first, I was annoyed by her sudden visit. Now I appreciate her company a bit more. Misha is right, however. She is still pretty much a stranger to me. I don't know where she is from, what she likes and hates. This could be a good opportunity to befriend Misha when the strict Shizune is not around. I open my mouth, only to be interrupted by Misha.

"Here is another piece of poetry, Hicchan," suddenly, Misha leans closer to me, until her face is merely an inch away from my own. My head, already resting against the wall, so I am not able to pull away from her. Doesn't this girl understand the meaning of private space? "Tell me, what do you see in my eyes, as you stare into the windows of my soul?" Her warm breath, carrying the scent of whiskey in it, blows against my face. She opens her eyelids widely as if she wants her eyes to pop out from their sockets. I become bedazzled. For a few seconds I study Misha's face, taking in every detail. Misha's personality might be annoying and overly happy at times, but there is no doubt that she is an attractive and cute girl. I'm cornered, and only my honesty can let me escape.

"I see... a beautiful girl, who is always merry and caring to her friends," I hope that came out well without sounding too awkward. This is probably not the right time to mention some other aspects of her attitude and personality.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you," she rewards my compliment with a sweet peck on my cheek. I feel my skin warming, as the blood flushes my face. I'm left speechless. My mind trapped in a daze, until Misha speaks up again, with another peculiar request.

"You want to listen to my heart-beat too?"

"Not really." I simply respond, now able to think and talk again. Perhaps my reply was too simple, for Misha does not look pleased. Her mood changes quickly as ever. She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at me with a piercing scowl.

"Are you saying the sound of my heartbeat is not good enough for you? Does your rudeness know any limits, Hicchan?"

"I was kidding!" I swiftly apologize. I feel so manly; cowardly apologizing to her as soon as she expresses anger or sadness. If Kenji saw me now, he would most likely never talk to me ever again, believing me to have become corrupted by the enemy feminists. He would avoid me like the plague. "No need to make such a fuss about it, Misha."

"Wahahahaha!" Her threatening scowl vanishes. Oh well, better to keep her in a good mood than the opposite. "It's amusing watching you get upset," she continues. Of that, I have no doubt. What a silly girl. She might end up in serious trouble if she teases the wrong kind of person. Thankfully, I'm not the wrong kind of person.

Misha shifts her position. She climbs over me, and straddles my lap, resting one leg on each side of my waist. Before I have a chance to react to the new, bold pose of hers, Misha giggles loudly and lash out with lightning speed and grabs hold of my shoulders, pulling me towards her with unexpected strength. My head comes to a stop against Misha's chest. My eyes go wide as saucers and my jaw drops. Misha's actions and words are unpredictable as ever, and keep taking me by surprise. Unable to pull myself away from her because of the deadlock her hands have on my head, I relax myself instead and comply with her request.

I move slowly, still a bit stunned by what she did just now, and turn my head to place my ear against the round and soft breasts of hers. Then I suddenly hear it, the muffled thumping from within her chest. The rhythm is steady, unlike mine. I envy her for that. Somehow, I begin to understand what Misha was talking about just now. Listening to someone else's heart is intriguing. The sound of it is a soothing melody that helps me relax. My mind is not focused on the heartbeat for long. Soon, my attention shifts to the comfortable softness and ampleness of Misha's bosom.

Meanwhile, I feel Misha leisurely bringing her hands back and forth through my brown hair, playing with the strands between her fingers as one does with a furry pet. This whole situation with Misha is becoming perplexed. Is she coming on to me, or is she simply in the mood to cuddle? Still listening to Misha's heart, I take notice how her rhythm has slightly increased. Each beat now pounding harder. I recognize that feel. Misha also feels a bit tense about being so close to me. My hands rest softly on each side of her waist. Gathering some courage within me, I decide to make a small and bold move. Unhurriedly, my open hands slide upwards along her body, stroking her stomach and her sides. My hands move delicately and slowly, as if handling a fragile object until they come to a stop just below her breasts, one of her more forbidden zones.

"Wahahaha," her laughter is more of a nervous whisper, "are you thinking naughty thoughts?"

"Maybe..."

"It's ok if you do~"

The slightest wrong move or misunderstanding can end with Misha slapping me and running away. The next day, everyone at school would know about my 'sexual assault'. I would become even more of an outcast. At worst, Misha would press charges against me. That would be a perfect way to dishonor my parents; to let them know their only son is a sexual offender. Still... I do not wish to end this intimate moment with Misha too easily. I need to take a small risk, or I would regret for not even trying. I must be honest and her know that I'm nervous about this closeness.

"Misha...is this alright?" I manage to squeeze out a whisper. The seconds pass; each one feeling like an eternity. My body stiffens; heart rate goes up slightly, as I wait for a response of any kind.

"It's alright if you want to touch a little~" Her warm smile washes over me like a welcoming morning sun that thaws my frigid body, allowing me relax. I feel a bit more at ease, and I return that smile to her. Backed up by her approval, I take things a little bit further. My hands, still resting underneath her breasts, shift further upwards and softly squeeze her. I spread my digits to grasp those well-endowed body parts of hers, this time applying a little more strength to my squeeze. Misha's reaction is highly motivating. Keeping her eyes closed, probably out of embarrassment, a soft, barely audible moan escapes her throat, enticing me to continue massaging her chest.

My mind warns me; no, she is a friend, a schoolmate. Stop while you can, before you do something you will regret. You are only going to hurt yourselves. The warning comes as a whisper from the bottom of my mind, and is drowned by the excited screams of my body, urging me to give in to my lust.

My excitement for Misha's warm and soft body manifests itself as a growing sensation and warmth between my legs. Misha feels it between her bare thighs as well. We both understand where this is leading, and neither of us is willing to stop it. My fingers unhurriedly work on the buttons of her white blouse, starting from the top. Each button I open reveals more of her fair skin. After a couple of buttons, I see the fleshy valley formed between her well-sized breasts, partially covered in a white bra. Once all buttons are done, I carefully spread her blouse open and pull it down her slender shoulders, taking it off from her.

We share a long gaze at each other, which ends suddenly as Misha's looks away. She seems a little bit at unease for being so exposed in front of a person she barely knows. I softly stroke her cheek, and she looks at me once more.

"I find you very beautiful, Misha," I express words of truth, which I hope can help her feel more comfortable.

"T-thank you~" Her smile assures me I'm right. My honest compliment gives her a little bit courage to make her own move. "I want to feel you closer to me," she whispers and leans closer. Our lips find one other, and share a brief and simple kiss, rubbing our closed mouths together. It's our first kiss, and we are not fully sure how to do it properly. Nevertheless, we make the best of it. I nod to her, and take off my own shirt, while Misha releases the clasp of her bra. I silently admire the breathtaking sight of the topless beauty before me. The moonlight shining upon her accentuates her appearance.

"Hicchan," Misha bites her lip, "this...this is my first time. C-could I please...be on the bottom?" She is nervous. I don't blame her, for the feeling is mutual. If I want this to move on, I understand I must take charge and lead her. Not too fast, though. She is a delicate flower who is beautiful to behold and must be handled with care. I want this moment to become a pleasant memory for both of us.

"I understand. This is the first time for me too," I nod at her. I guess she wants her first time to be traditional and formal. "But first, we should get a little more comfy, right?" As I say that, we begin nearly mechanically stripping ourselves of our remaining clothes. My pants and underwear are tossed to the floor, along with Misha's skirt and panties. We shift positions, with Misha resting on her back, keeping her rich thighs together and crossed to hide her sex. Her expression dances on a fine border between nervousness and anticipation. I come for her, lying myself down upon her. Our bare chests touch each other.

"Are you ready, Misha?" I ask her, and she nods.

"P-please, be gentle."

Without further ado, I guide my erect penis towards between her legs. As soon as our genitalia meet, Misha gasps and jolts slightly out of reflex. She looks at me with an apologizing look and tries her best to relax. Trying again, I'm more successful and feel myself entering her. I move slowly to give Misha time to become adjusted. My member is hugged tightly by her warm and wet walls. In that moment, we both lose our virginities.

"Ah..." I can't tell whether Misha's moan was out of enjoyment or discomfort. Her eyes are closed, and she shows signs of repressing pain.

"Shall I stop?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

I continue, still keeping a calm pace. Initially, my moves in and out of Misha are met with some resistance because of her body being stiff with nervousness. After a brief moment, Misha gradually becomes less tense and more relaxed, as the pleasure rises within us.

I feel the world and its inhabitants around me disappear. There is only this room and Misha. Nothing and no one else matters. There is only Misha and I, two lost and frozen souls having found each other in a world of darkness, seeking the light and warmth from each other. We kiss once again, more passionately. Our lips part and we exchange fluids. I taste the smallest remnant of the whiskey on her lips. I squeeze one of her breasts, softly pinching and pulling her stiff nipple between my fingers.

"Aaah..." Misha moans once more. This time, I am certain I hear pleasure in her voice. Her arms hold on to my shoulder blades, eagerly stroking and squeezing my back. Her response is exactly what I need to pick up the pace, as I thrust and pull my pelvis back and forth, moving a little faster, harder and harder.

"Aah...Hicchan...ahh! Don't stop," Misha whispers in-between her moaning. She is close to climax. Her curvy legs lock around my waist. Excitedly, she licks and kisses the sensitive skin of my neck, making me let out a lusty moan of my own.

I keenly listen and watch Misha's reaction as she reaches climax. I hear her panting becoming quicker and shorter with each passing second. She closes her eyes, throws her pink hair back, and lets out a drawn out moan. Her body writhes on its own from the sheer pleasure surging throughout her body and mind. Her inner walls constrict themselves around my penis.

My own orgasm comes a few seconds later. I groan deeply. Every muscle of my body stiffens and trembles as I go through the fleeting and powerful sensation of sexual climax, ejaculating deeply into Misha. And just like that, it is all over. Fatigue overcomes me, and I collapse on top of Misha, both of us panting in union. We say nothing, fearing that it would break the mood, though Misha's happy smile speaks loudly for her satisfaction.

My feeling of fulfillment is abruptly interrupted by a spike of pain surging within my chest. My hand acting on sheer reflex clutches my chest, and I frown from the pain. My heart throbs so rapidly and strongly that it feels like it is going to burst through my ribcage. I close my eyes and try my best to relax, breathing in and out slowly. Must stay calm and focused,

Remember what I was taught. I hear Misha's concerned voice, but am not able to understand her muffled and echoing words. Soon enough, thankfully, the beating returns to a more stable rhythm.

I look over at Misha who says nothing. She looks at me with her face full of concern. She strokes my chest, feeling the scar tissue from the surgery. Touching the scar and watching my brief expression of pain was more than enough for her to understand that I just went through a heart flutter.

"I'm alright, Misha," I smile and whisper tiredly, stroking her cheek to assure her. She returns the smile, warmer than ever, though the concern in her eyes doesn't go away.

After I begin to recover from the recent intimate act, and the chest pain, a series of new questions appears in my mind. What will happen between Misha and me after tomorrow? Was this just a onetime event or does she really like me? Will we be still be friends, or become something more? I understand the answers may not be revealed tonight. Perhaps it's best to be patient and not put any pressure on Misha for the time being. Slowly, Misha sits up on the edge of the bed. Goosebumps appear all over her sweaty body, as the cold air in the room licks her skin.

"Curfew is up," she mentions. I glance over at the clock, and realize time has flown by. If Misha leaves and tries to sneak back to her dorm, she will likely be caught. I can't let that happen.

"You can sleep here if you want. You can have the bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor. I have a spare pillow and a blanket to lie on and-" I awkwardly offer her to stay here, and Misha gently interrupts me by placing a finger on my lips.

"Hicchan...we just had sex~. It wouldn't be awkward if we shared the bed."

I chuckle at my own awkwardness. I guess my tipsy and tired mind hasn't still fully comprehended what just happened between us.

"Thank you for being here for me, Misha," I peck her cheek and embrace her. We lie down together and pull the sheet over our naked bodies. In a short moment, our cold bodies become warm again. It feels wrong to break the silence, but I feel I must say something, anything.

"So, uh, Misha, you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Wahahaha!" Misha grins at me, "You naughty boy, you already ask for more?"

"Oh, no, not like that, I meant, hang out together, and talk. Have a cup of tea at the Shanghai."

"That would be lovely~ But first, we must drop by at the pharmacy."

"Why?" I frown slightly. Why a pharmacy? Perhaps to buy medicine for Shizune's stomachache? "Are you feeling sick?"

Misha chuckles tiredly and shakes her head.

"We didn't use any protection. It's the safe time of the month for me, but we can't take any risks. You need to buy me a morning after pill," I now realize how stupid it was to have sex without protection. I guess we both lost our common sense in the heat of the moment.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow though," Misha snuggles closer to me to rest her head on my shoulder, and her arm idly stroking my chest, "Please hold me close, Hicchan. I don't like freezing during the nights," I obey her request and embrace her, offering her the warmth of my body. I wish we could remain in this moment forever. We both lay still and gaze at each other's smiling faces. I wonder, what will happen tomorrow?

"Misha, what happened between us just now, I am not sure where it will lead to," Misha moves her face to mine to kiss me. It's a simple and long one, to tell me that she does not feel regret for having sex with me. Her actions speak to me that she wants to develop this into something pleasant for both of us.

"Well, do you want to be my-" before Misha can finish her sentence, she is interrupted by a sudden knocking on my door. "Are you expecting someone?" She asks, and I shake my head.

"Is that you, Kenji? Whatever you want, save it for tomorrow," I hear no reply. The hinges creak as the door slowly opens.

"Kenji, what the hell, I told you to-" I stop myself, as I peer into the darkness and look upon the silent figure standing by my door. The outline does not look like Kenji at all. The height and shape do not match. The person takes a couple of small step into my room, allowing me to see the identity more clearly. My heart begins to race once more.

My eyes widen and my mouth drops. Misha's reaction is the same. We both stare at none other than our class representative, Shizune, who stares right back at us. Her expression shifts back and forth between confusion and shock, as if she is not sure how to react to this uncomfortable situation. Her lips tremble, as if trying to say something despite her muteness.

I'm not sure if it's the moonlight and the shadows playing a trick on my eyes, but are those tears in Shizune's eyes?

"Shicchan, I...I..." Misha timidly speaks at the same time as she signs with her hands. Shizune silences her friend, as her blue eyes are narrowed into sharp slits, staring her down with a menacing glare that makes Misha quiver like a frightened rabbit. Shizune makes a few and quick hand gestures before she turns around and hastily leaves the room, leaving the door open behind. Neither Misha or I know what to say or do next. We listen to the fading sounds of Shizune's footsteps until she is gone. I look at Misha, who has curled herself together and buried her face into her knees. I vaguely hear her words, followed by a wet sob.

"What have I done...?"

Again, I think about where this will lead to...

To be continued?


End file.
